Non-Stop
by shannyfish
Summary: Alex makes a decision about what she wants to do with her life. #6 - "Count Me In" series.
**Author's Note:** Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr (shannyfishwriter) for updates, sneak peeks, and extras!

* * *

 _"You are one decision away from a totally different life." ~ Mark Batterson_

* * *

"Evacuate CatCo."

"Yeah, that's going to be easy."

"Even Cat Grant has to understand that it's not safe for her or her employees with a frog-like Metahuman bounding through her building," buzzed over the walkie.

"This is Cat Grant we're talking about."

There was a loud crash followed by the sound of screaming. That was enough to give a distinctive and certain location for their target. Of all buildings in National City, the Metahuman had to choose this one. Why was it that all the crazies decided that CatCo was the place to wreak havok?

He was in her sights and she was off and running towards him. This wasn't a Fort Rozz escapee and as far, the most superhuman power this Metahuman seemed to have was super leaping. She jumped onto the turned Metahuman, but before she could do anything else, she found herself (and the Metahuman) going through glass and flying through the air (far too many stories above the ground).

"Alex!" Kara shouted.

Breathing, she concentrated on what she needed to do. She saw her sister, dressed as a CatCo employee, and it would be too much of a risk for her to change into Supergirl attire and rescue. No, Alex was determined to do this on her own. She reached down and grabbed a gadget that one of the tech people had insisted was going to change her life, aimed it, fired, and held onto the Metahuman (because it was going to go with her). She felt it catch and hold, suddenly they were swinging towards the CatCo building and a window that was going to have to be broken. Her legs stretched out, knees bent, and feet forward.

Glass flew everywhere and luckily that level had been evacuated. Alex rolled and immediately shot off a tranq round at the Metahuman. He leapt about six feet before falling to the ground in a slump. She stood there, breathing heavily, adrenaline raging through her system. The level was suddenly swarming with other DEO agents, J'onn behind them all with Kara trailing him. Her sister almost looked fragile amongst everyone, but Alex chalked that up to the pastels and flower print Kara had chosen for work that day.

"Nicely done, Agent Danvers," J'onn said.

The other agents went to work securing the Metahuman and Alex moved towards Kara, who looked extremely worried. Alex didn't have to make it too far before Kara was hugging her. Alex hugged her sister back, she knew that it couldn't have been easy to watch her go through that window and not do anything. "I'm okay," Alex whispered.

Kara took a step back, still holding onto Alex. She examined her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure." Alex put a hand on Kara's arm. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah...I mean, I don't know if I've ever really been that scared before," Kara rambled honestly. "It was worse than when I saw that your plane to Geneva was in trouble…"

"I'm okay," Alex told her sister with a smile. "So much for a quiet first day back."

"Now for the fun part," Kara teased. "Paperwork...and I get to hear Ms. Grant go on about how expensive this whole thing was...and who I'm supposed to bill."

"Good luck with that one."

"Dinner tonight?"

"Family dinner," Alex said. "The three of us," she said as she looked back over at J'onn who was supervising the agents taking the Metahuman away.

"Have you talked to Max?"

"No," Alex said quickly as she pulled her head back around to look at her sister. She still wasn't sure about Max. She hadn't told him that she was coming back, but he had helped her come to the decision to return back to National City...and she had missed him.

"Not that I'm inviting him to family dinner," Kara said quickly. "Just was curious."

"I'll see you later."

"My place?"

"Your place."

* * *

When Alex returned with J'onn and the team to the DEO, she figured that she'd spend the rest of her day doing paperwork about the mission that hadn't quite gone the way that they'd expected. Then after, she would guilt J'onn into having dinner with her and Kara (because for some reason, he needed to be guilted into things...that's probably what made it a _family_ dinner). Those plans were quickly put on hold when she and J'onn were walking in the direction of Agent Vasquez and they were blocked by the most confusing person.

"Major Lane?" Alex questioned.

The last she knew, Lucy Lane was working at CatCo in legal and was dating James Olsen. Had Kara neglected to mention this? Suddenly Lucy Lane was back in Army dress. Was she JAG again? Had she just gone on vacation? Could you do that? Go on vacation from the Army and just go work at CatCo until you decided that working for Cat Grant was too much?

"Do you realize exactly how much property dama-" Lucy started to question very sternly and seriously.

Alex just couldn't wrap her mind about what was going on. "But I thought you _left_ the Army?"

"I'm back, _Agent_ Danvers," Lucy snapped. "That's all you need to know about it."

Feisty.

This was going to be interesting.

"Why don't you go ahead and I'll be in to debrief you?" J'onn suggested to Alex.

She wanted to argue, but she knew better. Alex gave him a nod and then one to Lucy before going past her. She actually thought that she might like Lucy Lane as a person, but never when she was Major Lane. She'd bumped into Lucy a couple of times at CatCo and she'd seemed like a completely different person than when she was with the Army. So, she left them and just hoped that the Army wasn't trying to complicate their jobs.

Working at the DEO was already complicated enough, Alex just worried that with Major Lane...that might just bring about _General_ Lane, which would make things all the more involved. Alex knew that she didn't have control over any of it, but that they might just need to play things by the book in order to make sure that the Army didn't gain any type of foothold in the DEO. That was the last thing they needed.

That was fine.

They could do it.

They'd work non-stop.

They'd do things by the book.

They'd do what they did best.

They'd catch aliens.

They'd keep the world safe.

And they'd keep the DEO secret.

* * *

The End.


End file.
